A Kiss to build a dream on
by lietaj
Summary: My take on how a relationship between Sharon and Andy got started
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characthers

Sharon watched as Rusty tried and failed to tie his tie for the fifth time. It was his big day, one that she wasn't sure would come with all the treats against his life. Now it was here, he was finally graduating from St. Josephs. He looked so cute in his navy blue suite as he stood in front of the hall way mirror trying to, has she put it, be a young man and tie his own tie. Up until now, someone else had always done the task for him but today she wanted him to try and do it his self, there was no Buzz or Provence that was going to save him today.

He let out a frustrated sign causing his bangs to puff out. "Sharon can't just to this for me, I don't see how learning to tie my own tie _today _is really all that important. I can't get it to look like how you showed me, can't you just do it this last time. I promise I will get it the next time."

She shook her head, he could be so cute when he wine. She was just happy that it wasn't about police detail or not having freedom to be a teen. Those troubles was behind them for the time being and Sharon couldn't be happier. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she was finally able to breath, and she hadn't realized that she was as stressed as she was until the matter was all but over.

She closed her computer, she was seated at her desk in the living room watching him, trying her hardest to not intervene. She had been dressed and ready to go for about ten minutes. They still had a good hour to kill. She stood and smooth out her with sheath cut dress that had tasteful slits up the sides. The dress fit her like a glove, she had been waiting for a good excuse to wear it, and the day of her youngest graduation was as good as any. She stepped out of her red manolo blahniks, no point in killing her feet so soon before she absolutely needed to, though they weren't that high.

She walked over to him, turning him from the mirror. She stood with her head to the slide as she often did when he was frustrated and gave him a sympatric smile. "If others keep doing this for you how will you ever learn?" Her voice was soft and sweet the one that she often used when she talked to him. It had a way of calming him and at times getting him to open up.

He rolled his eyes. "Sharon, it's a stupid tie, it may surprise you to learn that I won't have a real need for this for a while. I should have just loosen it up and kept the knot in if from the last time Lt. Provence tied it for me. That way I could have just slipped it back on instead of trying to tie some unimportant stupid tie. I mean, I'm going to be wearing a grown over this, who's going to see it any way." He dropped his hands to his waist and begin shaking his head in an exasperated way.

She smiled at him and gave one of her knowing looks. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently rubbed them. He was nervous, she knew this kind of rant anywhere. When he was feeling out of his element he got like this, getting upset over the smallest things instead of voicing his true feelings. She wondered what was so nerve wracking about getting your diploma. For a moment she wonder if this particular rant had anything to do with the fact that his mom wasn't here to see this mile stone in his life. She felt bad for him, she would give anything to take any hurt feeling that he may have. She wanted him to enjoy today, if any one deserved to have happy it was him.

She decided to just give in, he can learn a lesson another day. She laughed inwardly at this, what she going to do, follow him around and do all the things that he didn't want to do for him. Was that what they called mothering.

"Ok my love, I will do this for you." She straighten up the tie ends and began going about tying it for him. "But you know, leaving the knot in it and slipping out of it could just damage the fabric, it'll start looking worn and you don't want that. She said shaking her head with a small frown on her lips.

Rusty rolled his eyes, she could be such a mother sometimes.

She smiled, knowing that the comment would get that kind of response. "Are you feeling a little nervous, I know I was when I had to walk across that big stage with all my classmates watching, all I could think was that I would tip and fall. Are you feeling like that?"

Rusty looked down and away from her for a minute, he considered what she asked. Was he feeling nervous? He was feeling something but he wasn't sure what, scared maybe? He actually didn't want to have to do this, why couldn't they just let you listen to the stupid commencement speech from your seat and then mail you your diploma. What was the point of having your name called and going across a platform to have your family members yell your name so they could get your picture while you shook the hand of the person handing over a stupid piece of paper...He felt his heart sink... That was it. That was what was bothering him. What if Sharon got called in and couldn't come? No one would be there if she didn't show. He would look like a complete loser.

He turned and looked at her. "You're going to come right, he asked completely ignoring her question, "I mean, what if you get called into work, we still have like an hour before graduation actually starts, what if theres a murder?"

She stopped what she was doing. Rusty, I wouldn't miss this for the world, of course I'm going to be there." She smiled. "There are plenty of others on my team that can handle things."

"But you couldn't make it when I had my trail because of a case."

"True, but that was different, you know I wanted to be there but I really wanted to get the guy that tried to…hurt you, she didn't want to say kill she had been trying to get that thought out of her mind and his for a while now, "Nothing is going to keep me from seeing you get your diploma, I promise."

He smiled at her she smiled back and gave him a wink. She turned him toward the mirror with one arm around his shoulder to admire her handy work. She tilted her head to lay against his for a moment, she wonder how long he would allow her to hold him like this. He smirked at their reflection.

"Not bad, I must say you look very nice Mr. Beck, she let her arm drop from his shoulder and stepped slightly away from him, "I'm…I'm very proud of you Rusty and I'm so happy for you today. You should be proud of yourself you know that right?" She was feeling a little emotional, she had to stop before she begin crying and she couldn't have that, he would probably freak out. He looked away for a moment getting a little emotional as well but didn't want to show it. Rusty hated crying in front of others and definitely didn't want to it today, he wasn't a baby though in truth he did wine a little if he thought it would get him what he wanted out of Sharon, she was easy sometimes, not many times but sometimes.

He smiled at her shyly. "Thanks Sharon" He wanted to say more, tell her that he owed her everything, that he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. That she meant more to him than she could ever know but instead he stuck his hands in his pockets as he often did when he was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

She smiled back. "You're very welcome. Okay how about we get this show on the road, she turned from him and began to gather her things. Her purse was on the table next to her computer where she had left her shoes. "I don't want you to be late, this is LA there could be traffic. Rusty took one last look in the mirror and hurried to his room to gather up the rest of his things. After graduation he and some friends was going to hang out. Sharon was taking him to dinner first of course, he owed her a sit down diner before he ran off for a day of fun with people his own age.

He picked up his book bag that held his change of clothes. A photo of he and Kris caught his attention. He had apologized to her for overreacting when she told Emma about the letters. He didn't want to admit it at the time, he was too upset, but she was right. She was a true friend, one that only wanted the best for him. So after that Wade guy was no longer trying to kill him he drove to her house and told her everything that had happened. And being a real friend, she accepted the apology but only after he promised to never mistreat her again and buy her a nice dinner.

The picture was of them on said nice dinner, the restaurant was close to the water and they had seats on the patio with the view of the water behind them. They were sitting next to each other with their heads touching, Kris had told him that if he didn't smile she would kill him. So he wore that biggest smile he could muster, he felt stupid but it was worth it if he made up for how he had treated her. Later she had the photo framed in a picture frame that read 'best friends forever'. He thought the picture frame was a bit cheesy but the words on it were true when it came to their relationship. He was happy to have had come clean about that to her too and she was more than understanding.

"Rusty, you almost done, we should get going." Sharon called from the hallway

"Coming, he called back, he grabbed his keys and cell phone he was riding with Sharon but would catch a ride with Kris for their big day out on the town with their friends. He found Sharon picking up her car keys out of the dish she kept on the table by the door. She was holding a multi-color clutch that had bits of red in it. For the first time Rusty noticed what Sharon was wearing.

She had gotten her hair blown out so it was full and bouncy it actually made her look a lot younger than she was. Her red lips looked perfect as did her makeup and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She was glowing and Rusty wonder for the first time why he hadn't notice that his foster mom was a looker. He laughed at this and shook his head, was it ok to notice such things about a parent? He decided that it wasn't weird. It wasn't like he was Norman Bates.

"Sharon, you look really good."

She paused and looked at him, she couldn't remember him complementing her like that before, and it caught her off guard. She smiled shyly. "Thank you Rusty."

He walked over to the door and opened it for her. "Hey, if you want, I could drive." He always wanted to drive her car, it was so nice but knew that she would never allow it let alone sit in the driver seat while he waited for her when she ran in a store to pick something up. So the joke was on him when she nonchalantly handed him the car keys and strolled pass him carrying his cap and grown.

"Come along Rusty, we don't want to be late." She said to her shocked son who was still holding the door opened, dumbfounded and staring at the keys in his hand.

Sharon smiled, today was going to be a great day she was feeling good and Rusty was safe.

**Thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at putting something on this website. So please review but be kind..I'm new here :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Andy Flynn stood to stretch his legs a bit, the chairs were and uncomfortable and he was getting a cramp in his knee. He looked around, he had to admit the garden where the graduation for St. Josephs was beautiful. It was actually on the same property as the school but behind it. It was big with what he imagine to be statues of different saints all around and beautiful columns that held different flower arrangements. They had outfit the area with rows of white holding chairs, the kind that he often saw at outdoor weddings. Straight ahead was the platform that was dressed with the school colors. He looked toward the school and wondered how much would it cost to send a kid to a place like this. He shook his head, probably more than he cared to know.

He looked down at Provenza who was fanning himself with his white hat. Andy rolled his eyes, he should really invest in something a little up to date but then it was Provenza he was talking about.

"Hey, how much you think it cost to send a kid here."

Provenza looked up at him frowning. "What do you care, you got a kid that you failed to mention?"

"No, I'm just asking. I mean the Captain must have had to really save up when she sent her other two here, then to have an unexpected kid to go too. I mean it must of cost her a lot. You think a captain's salary is really all that much to do all that?"

Provenza was getting annoyed, why was he asking this and who cares, was he about to help with her bills all of a sudden? He wanted to slap him and tell him to leave the captain to her own business and stop asking questions that was none of his business. Lately Andy had seemed a little too interested in the captain and Provenza didn't like it one bit.

"Hey do me a favor, Andy turned and sat down next to him thinking that he was about to say something very interesting, "when the captain shows up how about you sit as far away from us as possible." He smirked and went back to fanning himself. Andy rolled his eyes.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes you know that." He folded his arms and turned from him. "I was just making conversation, I mean she's a single women, it couldn't have been easy."

"You're not just making conversation, you have been a little too interested in her lately, what's that about huh?"

Andy was about to tell him that he was crazy when he saw her walking toward them. He was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Her hair was blowing in the breeze and the dress she was wearing was amazing. She was smiling and talking to Rusty, she looked so happy. Rusty looked a little nervous but the kid usually looked like that. He was so struck by her appearance, he hadn't notice that Provenza was still talking to him.

"Hey are you even listening to me, Provenza said jabbing Andy in the back. Andy stood and started motioning toward Sharon and Rusty.

Rusty noticed Andy before Sharon did. He was shocked, he had no idea that he was even coming. He thought that it was just going to be him and Sharon. He grabbed her arm and pointed toward Andy.

"I didn't know that Lt. Flynn was coming." He was happy that he had come, at the moment he felt special. He smiled and nodded at Flynn.

Sharon smiled at Flynn and then looked over at Rusty. "I didn't want to say anything if it didn't work out but you know how much the team cares about you, you're like family to them." She briefly put her hand on his back and gave him a gentle pat.

Provenza stood wondering what had become so interesting to Flynn that he couldn't be bothered to answer him when he noticed the Captain and Rusty walking up toward them. It was in that moment that Rusty saw that it wasn't just Flynn but Provenza too. He has become like a grandfather to him though he wouldn't say that out loud, what would that make Sharon to the Lt. He laughed at the notion.

"I can't believe you guys came." He was smiling from ear to ear. Andy wasn't sure if he ever seen him smile quite as big, wait he has, when he got his driver's license and begged Andy to let him dive his vintage mustang. Of course it never happened.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world kid, Lt. Provenza stated once they were all standing together. He gave Rusty's shoulder a squeeze who was now wearing his cap and grown. "I'm proud of you kid, congrats."

"Yeah me too, congrats, Andy finally said, he had be so struck by the Captain that he hadn't congratulated Rusty on his achievement.

"Thank you guys, he replied shyly, he was taken aback by the sentiment. "It means a lot to me that you guys came." He smiled again at them.

"Sorry I'm late, it's hard trying to find a parking space, every parent and their kid is here, it's like a mad house." Buzz said as he came up behind them, "I had to park ten blocks away."

They all turned around to face him. "Buzz, Rusty exclaimed, "you came too."

"Well it is after all, a _graduation_ Buzz, imagine that." Lt. Provenza announced ignoring Rusty's outburst.

Buzz looked at Provenza then back at Rusty. "Where else would I be, you only been talking about this day for weeks now. I had to show up to make sure that you actually didn't find some way to mess it up, he joked.

Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Amy couldn't make it because her sister is getting married today, you know that Tao's son is also graduating and Julio's cousin quinceanera is also today. They wanted to all come but couldn't." Sharon stated giving him a small shy frown letting him know that he was in fact loved by many.

"Yeah but they asked me to film the whole thing, Buzz said holding up his camera, "I'm able to get a good amount of zoom on this thing so be sure to look our way when you walk across."

Rusty groaned inwardly, he was dreading that part. Lucky he didn't have to worry about them standing up and yelling for his attention though he would pay good money to see the looks on their faces if Sharon did that. They had no idea how she got when she watched football, in fact none of them knew about her unnatural love of the sport or the Green bay Packers. The women could hold her own when it came to sports. But no, the school had sent out emails and text to all the parents to inform them that no such behavior was appreciated at St. Josephs, they wanted the senior class to enjoy themselves but in a professional and dignified manner. So no hooting and howling, Rusty couldn't have been happier.

"Oh one last thing, this is from them." He handed Rusty a card.

Rusty smiled embarrassed by all the love he was receiving, he just couldn't believe that his life changed for the better. In truth he would love to have his mom there and for all the stuff that happened to him to be some crazy dream but it wasn't. So here he was, with people who weren't his family but loved him all the same.

"Thanks guys….this…this means a lot, I know you could be doing something else but….you're here and its….its just really cool of you guys." He smiled shyly and looked down at his shoes. He was trying to express his feelings more but it was a lot harder than he cared to acknowledge sometimes.

Sharon patted him on the back, knowing that this kind of thing was hard for him but she was so proud of him in that moment for doing it all the same. She was a proud mother that day watching her son make big strides. She smiled and shook her head in reflection, today was turning out to be such a great day. She was giddy with excitement for him there was a few more surprises that he had no idea about.

The announcement went out that the commencement was about to start in five minutes so if everyone would start taking their seats. Rusty turned to Sharon, he was getting nervous again. She leaned in and pressed her cheek to his and whispered in his ear that he was going to do great and it would be over before he realized it. When she leaned back she gave him a little wink and a smile.

He smiled back, she could be such a dork sometimes. He handed her the card and asked if would hold on to it for him. He straighten up is cap and with a nod to the others walked to the front to take his assigned seat. It darn on him that since his name started with a B, and there weren't many with the last name that started with an A he was practically the first that would be called. He sunk down in his seat, ugh, why do they make kids do this stuff.

He should have insisted that he just skip the whole thing but Sharon would have had none of that. He looked around searching for Kris. He spotted her in the third row, she smiled and waved at him and the mouth the words "there's nothing to worry about." He smiled back. He was sure if Sharon could see him that she would lecture him on slouching down in his seat so he decided to sit up just in case she was watching.

Andy and Provenza had retaken their seats with the first chair reserved for the Captain. Provenza tried not to think about how it was real convenient that Andy would be seated next to the her. He rolled his eyes and looked at him he followed his eyes to see what he was staring at. But of course, it was her.

Andy was wearing a goofy grin on his face he turned to find Provenza staring at him. He smiled wondering if he had be caught not that he was doing anything wrong. Provenza gave him a looked that let him know he was getting fed up with him.

"What." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was just making sure Buzz got to a good seat since we weren't able to get him one by us."

"Yes, I'm sure that was what you were looking at." He shook his head and went back to looking at his program. The faster this thing was over the faster they could get out of this heat, he was sure it was affecting Andy's behavior.

"Hey, Andy whispered, "the Captain really looks nice today, doesn't she, that's one nice dress."

Provenza thought he was about to lose his breakfast. "For god sake Flynn, it's a white dress."

"Yeah I know but, she just looks…so happy today. You noticed that right. I mean lately in general she has seem happy at work. I think it's because Rusty is out of danger and she doesn't have to worry about him anymore."

Provenza had to agree with that. Since the whole Wade case was over and Strole was locked away where he couldn't get to Rusty or get someone to do his bidding, she has seemed more stress free. He wouldn't admit this but he actually liked her more as of late.

"Flynn slide down one."

"What, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you are about to make a donkey out of yourself and I am trying to save you from it."

Andy rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He was feeling a little out of it and maybe he was a little too concern with what the Captain was up to. It was at that time Sharon returned from talking to some women that Andy could only guess was a parent of some child that she has known for a long time. She sat down next to Provenza and smiled at both of them. "Thank you guys so much for coming I know it really means a lot to Rusty and me, so thank you."

"Oh it's nothing Captain, we are just glad to be here." Andy said smiling back.

Provenza snorted, Andy could be such a brown noser sometimes.

"Oh excuse me, a lady from behind Andy said tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry but is it possible if you could change seats with her, she said pointing at Sharon, "You are quite tall and I can't see over you and you sir, she pointed at Provenza are so much shorter, "I don't want to be such a bother but it would mean a lot to me." She smiled sweetly at Andy.

"Oh of course, Andy said standing to sit on the other side of Sharon thus putting her in the middle, "it's no problem at all." He leaned over and winked at Provenza, Sharon missed it because she was looking back at the women who was telling her that her grandson was graduating today and she didn't want to miss a thing. Provenza rolled his eyes at Flynn. He knew it was probably nothing. But if his dear friend did in fact had some morbid crush on the Captain and made a move on her he was as sure as the sky was blue that she would have him written up and behind bars in minutes.

When Sharon turned back in her seat she crossed her legs, because her dress was a straight cut with slits up the sides the action caused a quite of bit of skin to be exposed. Provenza couldn't help but notice, he wasn't blind after all, but when he glanced over at Flynn the look on his face said way too much. Causing Provenza to pray that a crazed over heated parent started shooting up the place just so he could get Flynn away from her. The man had a weakness for a great set of legs and from the look on Flynn's face, her legs fit the description. He wondered how much it would cost to bail Flynn out of jail, maybe the judge would be lenient on him.

Sharon looked up from her program just in time to catch Flynn looking at her.

He was caught, did she know that he was checking her out? God he hoped not. He had to think of something to say fast. He smiled as cooly as he could. "Nice shoes Captain."

She looked down at her feet, angling the footware toward him. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you lieutenant."

He nodded. That was close, too close

Provenza who had witness the whole thing looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Andy was determined to get himself killed by the women if he didn't cool it.

Sharon hummed contentedly. "Isn't today a great day, the weather is so beautiful, what could possibly go wrong?"

Provenza bit his lip he hoped nothing but the day was young and his best friend was a fool.

**Thanks for reading :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I love these character but sadly they do not belong to me….

"Sharon I must say that you look amazing. I just saw Beth and she couldn't stop talking about how good you looked." Sharon smiled.

The ceremony was over, it was nice, perhaps a bit too long for some, Lt. Flynn seemed a bit uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting, he was acting a little weird. She hoped that it isn't what was bothering him the last time. Though she was never successfully in finding out what that was all about either.

Rusty had said a quick hello with Kris in tow than ran off to take some pictures with his classmates. Flynn and Provenza were standing off to the side waiting for Sharon to finish her conversation with this Kelly person who couldn't seem to stop talking about how great Sharon looked. They were introduced to the woman then politely excused themselves when the opportunity presented itself. Provenza couldn't believe that Sharon actually had friends. She seemed to be very popular with the parents which he couldn't rap his brain around. She was just so, so….straight laced. The kind of friend that would turn you into the police, which was bad since she was the police. Sure she and he were friendly _now _and he liked her ok but refused to let her know. Sooner she did she would start taking liberties and he couldn't have that.

"I mean, wow you are practically glowing." Kelly continued.

Sharon touched her cheeks, glowing really? She didn't think so, though she had been feeling good lately.

"What's your secret Sharon, she cocked her head to the side and whispered, "Is there a new man in your life?"

Sharon laughed, hoping the lieutenants didn't hear what Kelly had just asked and playfully hit her friend. "You are so funny Kelly, you and Beth are the worst kind of friends."

"I know we are horrible, you know what, I have to go. I see the couple I'm with flagging me down, you have a great day and congrats. Rusty is such a sweet boy, you did well with that one." She pulled Sharon in for a quick hug and with a wave at the lieutenants she rushed off. Rusty walked up just has she left.

"Rusty, Sharon said excitedly, "Congratulations, you looked so cute up there accepting your diploma."

All three men rolled their eyes and shook their heads at her. "What, she asked shyly, "he did."

"Women, you always know just what to say to embarrass a guy." Provenza stated.

She pursed her lips and shot him a look. "Anyway, she started turning her attention back to Rusty, "Buzz had to get going but he said to tell you that he is really proud of you and that he got some great video and pictures."

"Great." He managed to not fall flat on his face when he walked across the platform. Surprisingly it went a lot quicker than expected but still, he could have done without all this.

"So now it's time to eat, so how about we get out of here." Provenza said motioning for them all to follow him.

"Wait, we can't go just yet, I want to get a picture of you with the lieutenants, Rusty groaned he really didn't like pictures and had taken more than his fair share that day alone.

"Sharon really, you know I hate getting my picture taken."

"Yeah I object too, I'm not much for photo taking either." Provenza said backing away from the kid.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Andy smiled, "Come on, the quicker we get this embarrassment over with the quicker we get to the restaurant."

"Andy's right, so everyone stand together. I promise this won't hurt one bit." Flynn and Provenza stood beside Rusty who was still wearing his gown. He held the diploma up in front of him and smiled as Sharon counted to three and snapped her camera.

"Thanks guys see that wasn't so bad." She smiled. Opening her purse to replace the camera.

Andy nudged him and whispered. "You didn't take one with the Captain, don't you think you should?"

Rusty frowned, of course he would of…eventually.

"Wait, Rusty said getting her attention, "I didn't get on with you, he walked over to her taking the camera from her hands and handing it go Flynn.

Sharon smiled bashfully. She didn't expect him to do this, she was both surprised and happy. He stood next to her placing his arm around her waist. Flynn stepped up to take the photo, Rusty had his cap in his hand and just before Andy said three, he placed the cap on her head and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Surprising Sharon and capturing a perfect moment. It left Sharon laughing and shaking her head at Rusty, the kid had such a way of pulling at her heart strings.

Just then Kris came running up. "Hey guys, wait up. Is it ok if I borrow Rusty for one quick second?" She smiled.

"Make it quick, I feel my blood sugar getting lower by the minute."

Sharon playfully hit Provenza on the arm. "Yes Kris, by all means, pay Lt. Provenza no mind." She ushered him over to Flynn to give the kids a little privacy.

"So what's up?"

"Well, the others are wanting to go to the beach now. My parents are cool with it and Mat, Joe, Bobby, and Kim's parents are cool with it too. Just has long as they send some time with them tomorrow. I mean, we see our parents all the time, how often will we get to hang out with our friends now that we have all graduated and will be going our separate ways? Anyway, do you think Sharon would be ok with you skipping dinner and leaving with us right now?"

Sharon probably wouldn't make a fuss but something about it didn't sit right with him, it didn't seem fair. "No that's cool. I made plans to hang with my mom and the lieutenants showed up and surprised me. It doesn't seem right to skip out on them after they made the effort to come."

Sharon almost dropped her camera. She hadn't meant to ease drop but they weren't exactly whispering either. Plus she had picked up some really bad habits from Provenza.

She wouldn't allow herself to hope that one day he would stop calling her by her first name and actually call her mom. She wasn't his mom, she knew that but he was so special to her and in every sense of the word he was_ her_ son. She would refer to him as such to others. But never in front of him, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable but he knew how much she loved him.

She was sure that he hadn't realized what he had said. But for that moment she didn't care, she would take it, even if he hadn't actually said it to her face. She looked over at Provenza who had heard the comment too. He smirked.

"…So anyway, Rusty continued, "I could catch a taxi from the restaurant and meet you guys if picking me up isn't going to work."

"No, no, it's still cool, just wanted to give you a heads up. So text me when you guys are wrapping up, ok? "

"Ok cool, see you in a bit." Kris went running off toward her family and Rusty turned toward Sharon and the others. Who were looking at him strangely, he frowned, what had gotten into them he wondered.

"Ok guys ready to go." They all smiled and started walking toward the exit. Flynn looked over at Sharon, she was beaming. He wondered if Rusty meant to say what he did or was that a slip of the tongue. Who knows, maybe he would actually call her mom to her face. He imagined that Sharon would just be over the moon if he ever did.

He watched as Rusty linked his arm around Sharons' and Provenza began recanting a story from his high school graduation, five hundred years ago according to Rusty…Andy couldn't help but think that Sharon was right, today was a beautiful day, what could possibly go wrong?

**Oh you'll see in chapter 4. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters

Sharon told Rusty that he could pick any restaurant that he wanted so it came as no surprise that he found one that made gourmet burgers. She sworn that in his mind, hamburgers were part of the food chart. Rusty sat there wondering what a fifty dollar hamburger would taste like. He started to feel bad, the place was a little overpriced, nice, but way more than he had expected. Maybe he should suggest that they leave.

As if reading his mind, Sharon looked up from her menu. "The salmon sounds great, are you going to get their famous rossini burger, it sounds amazing, Sharon asked her eyes shining in amazement from the description. It consisted of australian kobe wagyu, sauteed foie gras, shaved truffles and black perigord truffle sauce. That alone made the price seem cheap.

"You think? Rusty asked looking again at the price, "maybe I should get something else."

Andy chuckled to himself, the kid was a brat sometimes but he had a way of also showing some consideration when it came to Sharon.

"Rusty, I told you, this is your day. You can get anything you want."

"So does that mean I can order a drink?" He smiled. He was sitting across from her with Provenza to his left and Andy seated across from Provenza seated next to Sharon. Provenza decided to just give up trying to keep him away from her. If he tried something and she slipped him, well then, served him right.

Provenza smiled, "Of course, why not." He said placing his menu down and winking at Sharon, "I'm getting one."

She shot him a look. "Nice try but no."

"Oh come on, it's one drink and we are all here watching him." Provenza said trying to help the kid out.

"Yeah Sharon, just this once."

"I don't think so, underage drinking is against the law…

"Oh for crying out loud, Provenza said rolling his eyes.

….."And, she continued ignoring Lt. Provenza, "what kind of guardian would I be if I allowed you to drink before you turned 21?

"A very cool one." Rusty replied with a big smile.

"Don't worry kid, come by later and I'll fix you a real drink."

"You will do nothing of the sort lieutenant."

Andy laughed and shook his head. For a minute he thought that she would say yes, being that it was his day after all, but this was Captain Sharon Raydor. She loved to follow rules. He imagine that if there wasn't a rule for something she would make one up just so she could in force it.

"Well, I'm getting the vegetarian lasagna, what about you Provenza?"

"A heart attack from looking at these prices, they all laughed, "but I can tell you I'm getting something that has parents that much I can assure you." He looked at Andy. Really who was he trying to impress with this new diet? If meat didn't kill you something else would, so why not just enjoy life.

Sharon who was still laughing at Provenza's comment about his meal. Placed her hand on Andy's shoulder. "Honestly Andy, I don't know how you put up with him, you shouldn't let him talk to you like that."

He couldn't explain why her hand felt so warm through his jacket. "It's fine, he's been giving me lip all day today but I'll fix him later." He looked over at Provenza and winked.

"Well if you would excuse me gentlemen, Sharon said as she stood. Andy too stood and pulled her seat from behind her so she could step out properly. She turned, taken aback by the show of chivalry.

"Why thank you Lt." He simply nodded. She smiled, picked up her clutch and walked pass him toward the ladies room.

When he sat back down he found Provenza giving him a disapproving look. Rusty was too busy looking over his menu to have noticed anything. Andy frowned, "What?"

"You know what, stop, just stop." He gave him one more final look to make sure he understood exactly what he was talking about.

Andy decided to just ignore him, he was having a good time and he wasn't going to let Provenza's sunny mood kill it. Besides, the Captain was a lady and shouldn't she have a gentlemen stand and pull out her seat for her once in a while. Not that he did such things for her at work. That would be weird. Or even for his actual dates, some of them had been a bit young and the sentiment would have gone over their heads. All that was beside the point, she deserved to be treated like a lady and he meant nothing by it.

Provenza looked away from Andy just in time to watch the maître d walk toward them. He was beside a tall man. Something about the guy seemed familiar but he couldn't place why. He was sure they had never met. But he seemed to know Rusty who he was looking right at. Provenza hoped that this didn't spell trouble.

"Here they are sir, the Raydor party." The maître d turned and walked back to his post.

"Hey Rusty."

Rusty hadn't even noticed the man as he was so engrossed in figuring out what to order but hearing his name he looked up.

"Hey Luke, he responded excitedly, he stood and shook his outstretch hand." It's good to see you. I didn't know you were coming, Rusty wondered how many more surprises he was going to receive today from Sharon. He turned back to the others. "This is Luke Raydor, Sharon's brother-in-law."

That's it, Provenza thought to himself. He kind of reminded him of a better looking Jack. If Jack was slimmer and taller.

"Hey." Luke said playfully elbowing Rusty in the arm.

"Oh I'm sorry,_ favorite_ brother-in-law."

"That's more like." He smiled.

"Luke, this is Lt. Provenza and Lt. Flynn."

Luke shook hands with both lieutenants.

"I'm Louie but everyone just calls me Provenza, nice to meet you Luke."

"You as well."

"I'm Andy, people call me either Flynn or Andy, whichever is cool with me."

"Got it, he decided to take the empty seat so as not be standing over their table. Rusty too sat back down. Luke leaned toward Rusty making sure he had his complete attention.

"Rusty listen, he started, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation today. Something's come up and I've actually been trying to get a hold of Sharon all morning. Where is she by the way?" He looked around wondering if she was behind him perhaps talking to someone she knew.

"Ladies room" Rusty answered. He wondered what was up, why had he been trying to get a hold of Sharon all morning and why hadn't she answered his call.

"It's ok, if something came up, something came. I'm glad to see you now though. I'm sure we will have to get a different table but we actually just got here so it shouldn't be a big problem."

"No, no, it's okay. I actually can't stay."

"Oh." Rusty frowned. This was weird who stops by a restaurant to say they can't stay, and it hit him that if he hadn't talked to Sharon all day how did he know where they were.

"Hey, how did you know we were going to be here if you haven't spoken to Sharon all day?"

"I went to St. Josephs' and ran into your friend Kris she said that you guys had already left and told me what restaurant to find you at, he took a breath judging how to phrase what he was going to say next, "Look Rusty, Sharon's phone is clearly off, it kept going to voice mail and I couldn't for the life of me remember her home number, he paused again then continued, "Last night, Jack had a heart attack in a casino and died."

It seemed like the whole room had gone silent. Rusty blinked at him, unsure if he just heard him correctly. Provenza and Andy had leaned toward the guy too, now very interested in what was going on. None of them could believe what he was saying, this had to be the worst day ever and Sharon had no idea what was going to happen. Rusty began to wonder if he was cursed, was he not allowed one day where nothing bad happened to him or people he knew and loved. He wondered how Sharon would take the news.

"I'm sorry to come here and bust up your fun but I need to tell Sharon what's going on, Katie and Richie don't know either. I didn't want to tell them until I talked to her first. How is she by the way, I know you two have been going through a lot lately."

Rusty was still in shock and couldn't answer or didn't realize he had asked a question.

"She's good." Andy answered. He gave Luke a small smile. "Hey man, look, I'm really sorry about your brother. I knew Jack, he looked toward Provenza, "we both did, he was, he was an….a…ok guy." Andy didn't know what to say, it was wrong to speak ill of the dead but Jack, though he liked him ok, was a man who left his wife with two small kids.

"Thanks man, I won't pretend he was the world's best man but still, family is family." Provenza and Rusty was still silent not know what to say but happy that Andy found his voice.

"Oh my goodness, Sharon exclaimed, "Luke what on earth are you doing here?" Luke and the others turned to see Sharon standing before them with a big smile on her face. Andy inwardly grimaced he didn't want to be here to see what happens next. He decided he will excuse himself, he looked over at Provenza he looked like he had the same idea. Good thing he had that big breakfast lunch was looking very unlikely.

Luke looked up at Sharon, the women looked great. She looked like she had just sent a month on some private island who would have thought that a few months ago she was running down flights of stairs to bust down a door to save her son. Luke stood, "Sharon, hey, sis you look great. He smiled pulling her in to a hug.

She laughed and playfully hit him. "That's like the third time I've heard that today, do I normally look bad? I'm beginning to wonder what everyone is trying to tell me." She pulled back and wrapped her arm around his waist.

They had been good friends before she married Jack. In fact that's how she met Jack. He was more than a brother-in-law to her. They have always gotten along even after her separation from Jack. Luke, just like Jack, was charming but unlike Jack a far better man. Her kids adored him, he was their favorite uncle and at times like a dad to them. Even Rusty had taken to him when she first introduced them months ago after it was becoming clear that he may be a permanent fixture in her life.

Jack looked down at Sharon. He couldn't do this to her, it was bad enough that he had rushed over and told Rusty. He realized in that moment that he had made a mistake. "Actually, I just stopped by to give Rusty his graduation present, he slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Rusty.

Rusty couldn't believe it, the guy's brother dies and he still make sure he gives his foster nephew a gift. Rusty shook his head in disbelief.

"Thanks a lot Luke." He said his voice slightly cracking. He gave him a sympathetic smile. He was still reeling from what he had told them only moments before.

"I can't stay, he continued, "I heard that you guys were going to be here. I have a client that I'm meeting not too far away and didn't want to miss seeing Rusty on his big day, he playfully gave Rusty a punch in the shoulder, "Congrats man." He smiled again at Rusty, hoping that she wouldn't see through his lie.

Provenza and Flynn couldn't help but marble over how well Luke was taking all this. They were impressed but then maybe it hadn't hit him just yet. They hoped that Sharon wouldn't burst into tears and make a scene, they had all rode together, leaving her car back at the garden. Andy didn't want to drive to the sound of her crying in the background, he wasn't sure he could take it. If it came to that he would ask Provenza to sit up front. He shook his head, what was he thinking, the women was about to find out about her dead husband and he was thinking about what a bummer the drive back was going to be.

"Anyway, I'm going to get going sis. It was great meeting you Andy and Provenza." The two looked up in shock. What was he doing? He hadn't told Sharon anything. Andy looked at Provenza in horror. Provenza hurriedly stood up.

"Um Luke, you sure you want to leave just yet? I mean we haven't even ordered yet surely we can have them pull up another chair and we could all break bread together."

"Oh yes, Sharon said clapping her hands together, "Please say yes Luke, can't you reschedule your client? Big time lawyer as yourself, can't you have someone else take the meeting or push it back a little?" She gave him a sweet look. It would of work if Luke wasn't trying to flee.

He smiled down at her. "Oh sweetheart I would love to but I just simply can't."

She pouted. "Okay if you must save the world, fine then. But you must come by tomorrow evening." Rusty looked up wondering what was happening tomorrow evening. "I was going to wait to tell you this later, she looked over at Rusty and smiled, "But, Katie and Richie are flying into see you, they wanted to come today but it didn't work out. So they are coming tomorrow and I was going to have dinner for all of us she frowned, "I suck at surprises I know."

Rusty was shocked. He hadn't actually meet Sharon's kids. He has skype with both of them. He and Katie had formed a closer relationship than he and Richie probably because he was the oldest male or something like that and wasn't sure about how he felt about his mom having a foster son, maybe he thought he was trying to replace him. But the guy was cool, both of them were, but he often chatted via text to Katie. She was a lot like Sharon, big heart and easy to get along with. Well, Katie was easy to get along with, some might not describe Sharon that way. But she was in her own way it just so happened that Katie was easier and she didn't live by a rule book. Rusty smiled at that notion.

"Really Sharon, that's so cool, I can't believe it." He was worried about all of them being together but happy because that meant Sharon would finally see her kids and she was going to need them after today, and them her.

"So you see Luke, she continued, "you simply must come by tomorrow. The kids would love to have their favorite uncle with them. And it's not like Jack will be there, she laughed, "so you have no excuse for not coming." .She knew that he and his brother hadn't been getting along from past conversations

Provenza, Rusty and Andy grimaced at her choice of words. She would probably feel bad about that one later.

Luke smiled sadly. "Then I promised to come by tomorrow, you have my word." He figured if he couldn't do it today he could do it tomorrow. Dead was dead, it didn't matter when she found out the point was that she will find out and knowing now won't change a thing. "But I really must get going, he avoided Andy and Provenza's eyes.

"Um, we'll walk you out, Provenza who was still standing said. He pointed between he and Andy, "We have a legal question we want to ask you, right Flynn?"

Andy quickly stood too. "Oh yes, almost forgot." He smiled.

Sharon frowned, what legal question.

"Nothing to worry about Captain, it's just a little thing, Andy nodded at Provenza who nodded back and smiled at the captain.

"Well ok then." She said hesitantly hoping it wasn't something that would kick her in the butt later. She heard about them doing side jobs sometimes, whenever they got some scheme going it always went very wrong very fast.

"Well Luke, she said turning to him once again and give him a hug and a kiss. She noticed that he held her a lot longer this time and whispered in her ear that he loved her. It was a bit odd but she shook it off as nothing, maybe he was in one of those moods. She didn't care she was feeling great. "Love you and I will see you sir, tomorrow." She smiled again as he released her.

Once outside by Luke's Lexus, Provenza grabbed his arm to get him to stop from getting in. "What gives, you're not going to tell her what happened to her husband?"

Luke shook his head. "I just couldn't, she looked so happy, I couldn't spring that kind of news on her and mess up her day. You guys understand right?"

They both looked at each other. "No, they said in unison, "Look Luke, Andy continued, "you have to tell her, what if someone from your family or a friend calls her to offer their condolence. She would have no idea what they are talking about and will be caught completely off guard. Not to mention how horrible it would be for to find out that way."

"And how do you think she is going to feel finding out from someone else instead of her "favorite" brother-in-law." Provenza added using air quotes when he said the word favorite.

Andy frowned at him and rolled his eyes. "Hey man, we get it, this isn't a good day for you either and we are truly sorry for your lost but you can't do this to her. She needs to tell her kids who by the way are flying in tomorrow."

Luke knew that they were right, he shook his head again. "I'm sorry, but it's not like not knowing today will change the fact that he will still be dead tomorrow." He loved his brother but he was feeling a little conflicted and pissed off. He didn't want to hurt Sharon, not right now.

"Hey, he said as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head, "how about you two tell her?"

They both frowned. "Are you crazy, we're not family. She's our boss and I don't need that women pissed off at me because she didn't like me sticking my nose in her personal business." Provenza answered

"And besides, you told Rusty, you can tell her too. It's not fair that you're going to hang him out to dry like this. He knows but she doesn't."

"That was easy, he's a kid who is no way related to Jack besides Kris told me that she and Rusty were going to hang out all day and he wasn't expected home until tomorrow afternoon."

Provenza wondered if it was possible for Kris to keep anything to herself. "Regardless, it's not any of our business." He said with a definite wave of his hand.

"You guys do this for a living, giving people bad news is a big part of your job, Luke turned and opened his car door and got in, "Look you could tell her or not. Either way she will know by tomorrow that I can promise. Besides she knows I hate giving people bad news, so it would come as no surprise if she did hear it from you. Rusty was easy to tell and at the moment I had every intention of telling her. I just, I just couldn't, he said reflecting on her smiling up at him. How could his brother ever leave a women like that he will never know? He shook his head. "I'm sorry guys, about all of this, but I really must go."

Provenza frowned. "I thought you made up that stuff about having to see a client."

"Oh I did, I had to get away from her but either way, I got to go." He closed the door, waved at them through the window and in less than thirty seconds he was gone.

Andy turned and looked at Provenza. "What are we going to do, tell her or see what happens?"

"You mean wait till someone phones her and accidently tell her about her poor dead husband while we sit across from her enjoying our food pretending we didn't already know? What do you think she will do to us after she learns the truth, stab us with her folk or knife?"

Andy chucked. "Maybe, maybe it won't be that bad. Luke seems fine with it and the Captain hasn't been _really_ married to Jack in over twenty years. She might take it kind of well."

Provenza shook his head, he was beginning to think that all the Raydor men were a bit crazy. "I say we make a run for it, leave her and the kid and go eat somewhere else."

"We can't leave Rusty here, he knows too."

"Hey, kid got to learn, every man for himself. He'll understand….one day."

Andy slapped him on the arm. "Come on, we have to get back in there before she starts getting suspicious."

Rusty had been conversing with Sharon and keeping an eye on what was going on outside. Sharon couldn't see them because they were behind her and she still hadn't seemed to catch on to the fact that something was up. She was happily telling him about their plans for the rest of the weekend and checking to see if he was a bit nervous about officially meeting her kids.

He smiled and told her that it would be fine and he was looking forward to it. But he was seriously doubting that things will go as she planned once she learns what has happened to Jack. He wondered if he should cancel all together with his friends and Kris. He still had time to text and tell her that something has come up, she'll understand and he would explain once he was home and in the privacy of his room.

He noticed Provenza motioning for him to the back of the restaurant. He stood and told her that he need the restroom and quickly left before she could say anything else.

"So what happened, he asked the lieutenants once he reached them, "Is he coming back after we eat or something?" He looked at them pleadingly.

Provenza looked down at his shoes and shook his head. "No, he said he'll do it tomorrow."

"You're kidding right, you can't be serious. She's going to flip out when she learns that we knew and didn't tell her. I can't hide something like this from her. I learned my lesson from the last time I tried to pull the wool over her eyes."

"See even the kid thinks this is a stupid idea." Andy stated.

"So what will you have us do? Tell her ourselves. I don't see how we got involved in all of this. All I wanted to do was go to a graduation, come here to have a beer and a nice steak but instead I find myself in someone else's drama filled life. Is it too much to ask to just be able to mind our own business?"

"Is this case, yes. We have to tell her, and you're the senior officer so you do it."

Provenza shoot Andy a look, he shook his head in disgust. "Fine. We'll do what none of the Raydor men can seem to do, finish something. I'll tell her after we eat."

They both looked at him.

"Don't give me that look, I'm hungry and we are here, let's eat first burst her bubble later. Rusty you go along with your plans with Kris, trust me, she might need some alone time." He stated when he saw that Rusty was about to disagree with him on still going along with his plans. "When you leave we will tell her, less likely she'll make a crying scene with all these people around." The last thing he wanted was to witness that. "Okay, everyone got it?"

Andy and Rusty both nodded in agreement. "Good, then lets man up and show the Captain a nice time because after today, it's going to suck."

They managed to make it through lunch without Sharon suspecting a thing. The men were rather proud of themselves. When Kris showed up to pick up Rusty, he hesitated, not sure if this was the right thing to do. Provenza gave him a look, he was going to blow it if he wasn't careful. But finally he leaned over and kissed her cheek stating that he would text her later to check in. She laughed telling him that she wasn't all that bad, she wanted him to have a good time and not worry about her. But would appreciate a text nonetheless. She smiled and wink at him when she told him that last part. Once they were gone, Sharon turned to the two left at the table with a content smile.

"This was great you guys. I know we don't always get along but I can't tell you how much I appreciate the love you show to Rusty. He really looks up to the two of you." They didn't know what to say so they nodded.

Sharon clapped her hands together. "How about some dessert I hear the cheesecake is to die for."

"No, they yelled in unison causing her to jump and look at them with a worried expression.

"Sorry Captain, we just mean that, we are stuffed and since we've already paid the bill why have the waitress go through all that trouble?" Andy finished with a reassuring smile, hoping she brought it. He looked at Provenza as to say go ahead.

Provenza cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He leaned forward and folded his hands together laying them on the table. He had slide over to Rusty's seat when he left so he was now seated directly in front of her.

Sharon got the feeling something was up. She looked at Andy who was now sitting with his arm across the back of her chair.

'Oh god, she thought to herself, 'they had done something stupid and was now going to ask for her help out of it.' She looked back at Provenza with a worry expression bracing herself for what he was about to say.

"There is no easy way to say this, he paused, "but Captain, he paused again and looked her in the eyes. "Sharon, last night Jack suffered a heart attack and...and he didn't make it." He stopped to gauge how she was taking it thus far.

She frown and looked at Andy then back at Provenza. "Jack who?"

They both leaned back and looked at one another. Sharon looked at them both confused.

"Sharon, Andy began, "Jack Raydor, your husband."

Sharon frowned and looked back at Provenza then Andy. She wasn't sure if she was following what they were telling her. She saw Jack a few months ago and he was fine. She started to feel dizzy like she had been hit in the head with something. She brought her hands to her head and started shaking her head. "What are you guys talking about?"

This wasn't going the way Provenza had thought it would, Sharon didn't seem to understand what they were telling her. "Sharon, he tried again, "Luke actually came here to tell you himself but couldn't. He had been trying to call you all morning but said that your phone kept going to voicemail. We are so sorry."

Andy placed his hand on her back in hopes of offering some kind of comfort.

For a few minutes she just sat there processing what they just told her without moving or saying anything. Provenza wished to God that something would happen. Usually people started crying, praying, telling them how wrong they were. This reaction, this frozen in time response was not one that he was custom to. He didn't know want to do or say at this point. He looked at Flynn who seemed just as confused. He would have killed Jack if he wasn't already dead for putting him through this.

Andy always knew that Sharon had a good porker face, sometimes you couldn't tell what she was thinking. Watching now, waiting for a reaction. Andy began to wonder if she was mad about _how_ they told her or hurt about _what_ they told her. And if telling her about her husband in a restaurant full of people was beyond a stupid idea. She might actually kill them later when she has had time to consider the fact that two lieutenants on her team was too stupid to actually show some kind of sympathy and tell her properly in the privacy of her home.

"Sharon, is there anything we can do for you." Andy asked soothingly.

His words seem to wake her up. She shook her head. "No, I'm ok. I need to get home, can you just take me to my car now please." She didn't look at either of them.

"Sure no problem. Ummm, how about we just take you to your place and Provenza and I can go get your car and return it for you."

She simply shook her head without saying a word.

"Ok." He looked at Provenza who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Her car was closer to the restaurant than her home. It darned on Provenza that by not doing this particular notification in the comforts of her home he was now going to enjoy the most uncomfortable car ride of his life. The thought of throwing himself from said car cross his mind as they all stood up to leave and Sharon still hadn't spoken a word and was avoiding eye contact with both of them.

Andy shook his head as he followed out behind them. He felt so helpless and like a complete idiot for pushing Provenza into telling her about Jack in a restaurant. He wouldn't be surprised that after it was all said and done, she sent them both to a sympathy seminar.

**Thanks for reading, more to come soon **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Around eleven pm Sharon finally stopped pretending she was going to be able to sleep. She sat up and kicked off the covers and padded down the hallway to the living room. She stood there in the quiet space thinking about what to do now. Taking a sleeping pill was out of the question. A glass of wine perhaps? Didn't she read somewhere that alcohol didn't help you sleep?

Oh who cares, she thought as she flung opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the bottle. She drowned the first glass without taking a breath. She consider that another glass was perhaps too much and abandoned the wine bottle and glass on the counter.

It was too quiet, though even if Rusty were home he would probably be asleep so the house would still be just as quiet. But she was alone, in more ways than one. Jack was gone and he wouldn't be popping in on her ever again.

She sighed as she flopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels. Once getting home she had called Luck and he explained and apologized about everything. She couldn't be mad at him. She was having a good time up until the point when she found out from Lt. Provenza what happened to Jack. And he didn't want to ruin her day. She shook her head, 'Lt. Provenza and Flynn could use a class in sensitivity, for god's sakes, they could of waited until I was home to tell me.' She continued flipping channels thanking about her conversation with Jack's mom after that.

She and his mother weren't close, Jack was her youngest and she always felt that his mother blamed her for everything that happened between her and Jack, though she had never said those words to her face. Some things just came out loud and clear in other ways. Nonetheless it wasn't an easy conversation but one that had to be done. After talking to his family and then telling her own, except her kids, she felt that that was something she had to do in person, she now found her sleep unable to sleep.

She smiled to herself thinking about how Rusty had called twice, once to say how sorry he was about Jack and then again two hours later to make sure she was ok and tell her that he could come home and help her with stuff if she needed. She had almost said ok to that last call but no, she didn't want him worrying about her. He was a teenager and after all that has happened to him she wanted him to start enjoying his life and putting the past behind him.

So she told him that she was off to bed and wanted him to have a good time. It seemed to work, he could be such a worrier sometimes. The alert that she had a text message caused her to jump. If it was Rusty again she would probably go pick him up herself. She needed the distraction and maybe the ride would do her some good. She dropped the remote and picked up her phone.

_Hey, if you are still up I'm just checking to see if you are ok? _

She paused, it wasn't from Rusty. She sat there a moment thinking if she should respond, she noted that her pulse had quicken a bit like she had been caught doing something that she shouldn't.

'This was stupid, just respond back, he's just checking up on you'

_Hi, I'm up, can't sleep, thanks for checking._

She nodded to herself, 'see that wasn't too hard. Besides he's just showing concern.'

A moment later.

_rocky road or cookie dough?_

She frowned, what was he talking about, but before she could respond...

_Ice cream, that is, pick one._

She hesitated. What was going on? Was he going to come over? Probably not.

_rocky road_

Andy could be weird like that sometimes, who knows why he was asking. She laughed and place the phone down when no other response came and went back to mindlessly watching TV. She considered taking a sleeping pill again. She got up to go to her kitchen in search of something to claim her nerves but when she heard a knock at her door she froze. It couldn't be. Could it? She quietly padded her way over to it looked out the peephole to see Andy standing on the other side with a bag in his hand.

Oh god.

She stepped back not sure what to do. Maybe he would think she left or went to bed. He knocked again.

'Ok this is stupid, you talked to him twenty minutes ago. He's not going to suddenly think you left or went to bed.'

She ran a hand through her hair and then opened the door.

"I hear ice cream helps when you can't sleep, so I brought you both kinds." He smiled nervously.

She didn't know what to say. "Andy, you didn't have to come all the way over here to bring me ice cream... but thank you."

"I was in the neighborhood and it's no problem." It was a lie. He figured that after the events of the day she would be up and took the chance and drove down her block to find that her lights were in fact on. So he texted asking her if she was ok. It was stupid he knew but he couldn't help it. She had been on his mind since they dropped off her car. Now he stood there wondering if she would invite him in.

She shifted nervously. "Hmmm...Do you want to come in?" She was trying to be nice but hoping he would say no, it was late, why would he say yes? The whole thing seem crazy, who does this?

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Great, she thought sarcastically. She moved out the way so he could pass by her. She closed the door and met him in the living room.

"Umm, you can bring it into the kitchen."

He followed her placing the bag on the counter and emptying its contents.

"Look, he began, "I'm really sorry about...

"Andy please don't." She said cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. She turned around from the cabinet with two bowls and spoons in her hand and placed them down.

"I've heard enough I'm sorry for your lost to last me a life time. So please don't." She stopped and looked at him a brief second and then continued. "I'm not sad, I'm pissed off. Jack never care about anyone but himself. Not me, and definitely not his kids. Do you know the last time I saw him I had to bribe him into calling them? She started pacing the floor.

"His own kids, can you believe that? You have no idea the pain he has caused me and them. They thought that it was their fault that daddy didn't love them, especially Katie. I mean he left shortly after she was born. I use to pray that he would at least keep in contact with them. I would tell them all the time that he loved them and make up lies about where he was and why he wasn't around like other daddies. I would even send them birthday cards in the mail signed with his name on it when he failed to call or show up. How crazy is that? I mean the man couldn't even send a card! I can't believe how long I wasted thinking that he would one day do the right thing only to be disappointed time and again. I don't know who the bigger fool is. But now it's too late, he's never going to make up what he did to them. What he did to me. So what now, huh, am I supposed to feel sorry for him dying and cry at his grave site?"

Andy didn't know if she wanted him to answer that or not, she seem to be getting angrier with each passing word.

"Am I supposed to forget all the pain he caused just because he's dead? I have to tell my kids that the man who_ never_ once showed he cared is no longer alive. Am I supposed to tell them that they should go to his funeral when not once did he show up for football games, ballet recitals, graduations or anything else that was important to them. How am I supposed to look them in the eye and say that? He doesn't deserve their sympathy. She picked up the empty wine glass before she realized what she was doing and smashed it against the wall across from her. The action scared her, she stood there in shock disbelief with her hands covering her mouth.

In one swift move Andy had pulled her into his arms. At first she was unwilling to be held but then she gave up trying to fight him and allowed herself to be held. Her sobs came quickly after that.

Andy stood there holding her without saying a word when she finally dropped her hands form her month and wrapped them around his chest he drew her in closer. They stood like that for a while with Andy gently rubbing her back. When her cries seem to subside a little he eased her back out of arms, walked over to her sink and poured her a glass of water and handed to her.

She took it without a word too embarrassed to look at him. He picked up the ice cream and a spoon and guided her to her couch. When they were seated he handed it to her and sat back on the couch with his arm around her. He picked up the remote.

"Sometimes, he began, "when I have had a particularly bad day that not even AA could fix and I can't sleep. I find this nature channel to be a big help, he flipped to the channel, "It's has the most beautiful scenes of the arctic reef with different classical music playing in sync with the fish. I know it sounds crazy but trust me, it works every time."

She sighed.

"I'm so sorry Andy, her voice was quiet, "I didn't mean to start yelling those things...I shouldn't have….

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You needed to vent, so you did. Now eat your ice cream before it starts to melt."

She looked at him briefly, he winked and nodded toward said object. She took off the lid and did has she was told.

Thirty minutes later, Sharon lay sleeping with her head nestled comfortably under Andy's chin and her arm around him waist. She had falling asleep due to the fact that she was exhausted and watching that program had the effect that Andy told her it would, that and the fact that he had been absentmindedly running his hands through her hair the entire time she lay against him. It was so comforting to her that it caused her eyes to grow heavy and the next thing she know it she was sound asleep in his arms.

He didn't want to wake her, so we waited twenty more minutes before he eased out of her arms, placed a pillow under her head, propped her legs up on the couch and placed a throw on her that he found in a hallway closet. He then turned off the TV, collected the items from off the table placing them in the fridge and turning off the lights. He checked to make sure she was still asleep before he left her condo making sure the door was locked behind him.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are so cool**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

The light from Sharon's patio doors streamed in shinning on her face causing her to wake. She blinked a couple of times adjusting her eyes and ran her hand over her face. Sitting up she looked around a little confused as to why she was on her couch and not in her bed. Then she remembered.

She stood up quickly when she recalled that Lt. Flynn had come by with ice cream and she ended up crying in his arms. She mentally grimaced, how embarrassing. Was he still here? She walked to the entrance of her hallway and slowly walked to Rusty's room and peeked in. The door was open with no sign of Andy.

She let out a sigh of relief. Good, he wasn't here. She didn't think she would be able to face him after yesterday. She wished the whole thing was a dream but it wasn't. She walked back down the hall to her kitchen remembering that wasn't the only stupid thing she had done. She has also shattered a wine glass against a wall. When she entered her kitchen she found that it had been cleaned up. She leaned against the counter and put her arms around herself.

She sighed, Jack was gone. Tears flowed to her eyes. She shook her head and checked the time.

It was almost 11 am. Katie and Richie's flight was due in at 2 pm. She sighed again. A week ago when this was all planned she was so excited to see them. Now she was dreading having to tell them about their father. The fun weekend that they had planned was now over and they had no clue. She decided a cup of coffee and a good breakfast was in need, she would need the energy later.

After a long shower to wash off yesterday, Sharon dressed in a pair of jeans and a classic white tee shirt. She pulled her back into a low pony tail, she needed it out of the way. With breakfast and coffee in hand she walked over to her desk in order to check her email. She had already called and informed Chief Taylor what had happened. So she wasn't expected back to work for a week. She felt it unnecessary but took it nonetheless. If her team was called in Lt. Provenza would handle it and if she was needed he knew that he could call.

She sat her coffee down, opened her laptop waited for it to load up and notice a card next to her mug. She picked it up wondering if Rusty had left it there yesterday morning and somehow she had missed it. Opening it, she saw that it was a sympathy card from Andy. She shook her head, the guy could be amazing sometimes. She read the card and his hand written words, it was sweet and though her feelings toward Jack were mixed, she did at one time love the man and didn't want any harm to come to him. She looked at the other item that was stuck in the card. It was two certificates for a spa day, one for her and one for Katie. She couldn't believe it. Just then something accrued to her. She dropped the card grabbed her keys and purse and ran out her condo.

Andy strapped his gun to the holster on his belt. He was dressed in black pants blue shirt and tie with a black vest. His suit jacket laid across a chair in the living room. He sighed, he hated getting called in on a Saturday. He supposed he couldn't be too upset being how they weren't called in yesterday. Perhaps this will be an easy one and they will have a suspect in custody by dinner. He laughed, that'll never happen. He picked up his coffee, Provenza had called and told him that he would pick him up since his house was on the way to the crime scene. Andy gathered that he probably wanted to hang out after work since yesterday was a complete bust.

He had almost an hour before he was due so he decided to watch some sports center before he had to stand over a body while thoughts of his own mortality played in the back of his mind. The doorbell rang before he could get comfortable. He rolled his eyes and got up.

"One hour Provenza, I asked for one hour before you came over here. Why on earth are you here so...

He had flung the door open and stopped mid-sentence when he saw that it was Sharon and not Provenza.

"Captain, he said completely embarrassed, "sorry, thought you were someone else."

She smiled nervously. "Provenza perhaps?"

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You heard that huh, yeah, sorry again. He stepped to the side. "Come in, is everything ok?"

She walked in and turned to face him as he closed the door. "No, no, I'm ok. I um..." She frowned, what was she doing there? She thought she knew what she wanted to say but now she was at a loss for words. It had accrued to her that something was bothering her and she hadn't realized it till she saw that card from him.

_Three days ago..._

Andy stood waiting for his coffee to finish. The case they were on was taking a lot longer than they all had thought. They had finally got enough evidence to hang their suspect on killing his wife for cheating on him. Andy shook his head. He felt a little sorry for the guy. He seemed like he really loved her and had no idea she was running around on him behind his back. Now all that was left was getting him to admit to what they already knew and for him to take a pile deal. Emma would be in in any minute.

He had decided to escape to the break room for some coffee while they all waited. Something was bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it. No, that was a lie, he knew what was bothering him or rather why he was in a mood. Others must have picked up on it because a few had asked him if he was ok. He let out an exasperated breath and poured the coffee into his mug. In an hour or two he hoped to be home watching sports center and with any luck there won't be another case for at least a day or two.

"Can I have some of that?"

He jumped and turned to find Sharon standing beside him. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't notice her entering the break room.

"I'm so sorry lieutenant, she said letting out a laugh and placing her hand on his shoulder and then removing it, "I didn't mean to startle you."

He laughed and shook his head. "It's ok, I didn't hear you come in." He held the pot to her mug in order to pour her some.

"Yes well, you were so focused on your coffee. Thank you, she said after he was done filling her mug. She cocked her head to the side, something he notice her do whenever she wanted to ask something but didn't know how the question would be taken. "Umm Andy, are you ok, you seem to be a little quiet today. She looked up at him briefly then back down at her coffee allowing him a chance to answer.

He bit his bottom lip, so she noticed too. He started to get this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at her, she was adding cream to her coffee quietly waiting for him to answer her. The problem was he didn't know how to tell her that _she_ was the problem.

It started off after his daughter's wedding, god she looked great that day. He really hadn't noticed just how beautiful she really was until then. She was charming and nice, everyone was taken by her. He had such a great time with her and she had did it all just so he wouldn't have to face his family alone. How sweet was that?

After that he lied to hang out with her by telling her that his daughter wanted her opinion on her step kid's ballet capabilities. He mentally rolled his eyes on that one, he couldn't believe she brought it and didn't push when he didn't want to answer her question about what was 'really going on'. When he thought he wouldn't be able to hang out with her under false pretenses again, his new step grandson did it for him by unbeknownst to him, inviting her to his birthday party. The kid had come up to the station with Nichole to hand deliver the invitation. They had just happened to be in the hallway coming up from the morgue when he ran into his daughter and her stepchild. The kid was so cute she couldn't say no.

He had fun every time they hung out. He was sure she must have felt the same, why else would she keep saying yes to the invites. His family absolutely adored her and he was beginning to falling more and more for her. But as far as he could tell, Sharon saw him nothing more than as a friend and colleague and _that_ was what was bothering him.

"Umm no Captain, I'm fine... it's been a long day."

"Hummm. Yes, it has been. Well, she began cheerfully, "we will have this particular case wrapped up in an hour or two and then...

.."come back and do it all again." He finished

She laughed and turned so that she was fully looking at him. "Are you sure there isn't something going on...you just don't seem yourself. I mean you haven't called one suspect today a dirt bag, an idiot, or even a fool. It's not a proper work day if Andy Flynn hasn't called someone at least one of those names." She took a sip of her coffee.

It was his turn to laugh. He shifted his weight and lean against the counter. "Actually, yeah, there is something I want to talk to you about." He started off quietly.

Sharon placed her coffee down and folded her arms. "Okay, what is it." She smiled giving him her full attention.

He rubbed his hands together. "I um wanted to know if...

"Captain, great news Emma is here and I think our suspect is ready to make a confession. I say we get this show on the road so we can put an end to the longest day ever." Lieutenant Provenza said busting into the break room and cutting off Andy.

Sharon turned to him smiling. "Oh thank goodness, what took her so long? Never mind, she said waving her hand when she saw that he was about to make what she could only assume to be a smart remark. "I will be right there."

"Okay but hurry it up, I have a steak at Moe's waiting for me and I don't wait to miss out on happy hour."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, lieutenant I am right behind you." He left and she turned back to Andy. "I'm sorry Andy, can this wait?"

"Oh yes of course." He said with a wave of the hand.

"You sure?"

"Yes Captain, I'm sure." He smiled to get her to believe him.

"Ok great, then shall we, the quicker we get this over with the fast we can get out of here."

"My thoughts exactly," He followed her out both leaving their unfinished coffees on the counter. Five more minutes, if only Emma had showed up five minutes later and he would have told her everything.

_Present day_

"I wanted to ask you something, she began, "three days ago you were going to tell me something but we never got to finish the conversation."

Andy frowned. "Three days ago?"

"Yes, It was during that case where the husband killed his wife because she was having an affair."

When he still didn't seem like he knew what she was talking about she continued...

"We were in the break room and you said there was something you wanted to tell me but Provenza came in and interrupted you before you could tell me." She stopped, surely he knew now.

"Sorry Captain, I honestly don't remember but I'm sure it was nothing." Of course he remembered. He knew exactly what she was talking about as soon as she started speaking. But telling her would be a mistake, he didn't know what he was thinking then. His thoughts were clearer now, well, almost anyway. It was hard letting go of his feelings for her and last night didn't help.

"Are you sure, it seemed like something was on your mind?"

He laughed. "Captain I am sure, he walked passed her to the kitchen, "do you want anything to drink?" He asked over his shoulder.

She followed him. "Um, do you have any coffee?" She sat down at his kitchen counter. It was her first time in his home. His kitchen was nice, Andy had good taste but that didn't really surprise her, he often dressed nice too.

"I'm sorry lieutenant, I've shouldn't have come over here unannounced. I just thought, she shook her head, "I don't know what I was thinking." She laughed.

He turned and smiled placing a cup of coffee in front of her. "Well, considering I did the exact same thing to you yesterday, I would say don't worry about it."

She frowned into her cup, thinking about how she had cried on his shoulder. So embarrassing.

"So, did we catch a case?" She wanted to change the subject quickly.

"We did, Provenza is swinging by to pick me up in a few. It's not too far from here. Nothing to worry about though, I'm sure we can handle it."

"Oh I have no doubt. I talked to Chief Taylor, I'll be back in a week but if you guys need anything you know you can call, right?"

"Thanks but I'll make sure it doesn't come to that." He smiled

She smiled back, she looked down at the coffee mug in her hands then back at him. "Andy, thank you for the card and gift. You really didn't have to but I really appreciate it."

He waved her off. "It was nothing. I know this can't be easy."

A look of sadness washed over her face. "I'm not looking forward to telling Katie and Richie."

He nodded. "If they are anything like their mom, I'm sure they will be ok. It'll take some time for them to sort through their feelings but they have you, they will get through this."

She smiled a thanks. "Well, she stood, "I think I should leave you to it then lieutenant. Thank you for the coffee."

He followed her out the kitchen. "No problem."

She laughed again. "I'm so sorry, I mean this has to seem so crazy to you. But I just had this overwhelming feeling that there was something that you wanted to tell me and I never got back to you when I said I would. Well, if you ever remember, please let...

Andy grabbed her by the arm and sprung her around. Before Sharon was aware what was happening he had captured her lips. At first she was too shocked to respond and Andy feared that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. But the thought vanished when she tilted her head and granted him access.

His hands instantly went to her waist pulling her closer to him and she responded by dropping her purse and wrapping her arms around him neck. Andy couldn't get enough, he ran his hand up her back and into her hair pulling the elastic band that held it in place.

She felt like she was on fire, every nerve was reacting to the way he was devouring her mouth. He would release her then pull her back in for more. It was maddening and when he pulled her hair loose he began messaging it to rhythm to the way he was kissing her causing her to let out a morn that only seemed to fuel him more.

She held on to him, knowing that her legs probably wouldn't be able to hold her up without his support. She felt herself being pushed up against his front door. With her firmly against his body he dropped his kisses to her neck and began sucking on her skin.

"Andy... she breathed out has he continued kissing the side of her neck then moving slowly to the other side

"Huh..she heard him answered

She couldn't think straight, she tightened her grip on his arm. "I...need..to...

He went back to her mouth slowly repeating his earlier actions ignoring what she was trying to say.

He was driving her crazy. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back. They stood there panting staring at each other. She looked flushed, her green eyes a shade darker from arousal. She couldn't believe she had just did that. That _they_ had just done that. She tried to focus which was difficult with him standing so close.

She tried to catch her breath. "I...I have to..airport"

He smiled, she wasn't making any sense.

She frowned and looked away. "Andy...what did we just do?"

He smirked. "Something I've been wanting to do for some time now, he gently lifted her chin so he could look at her, "there _was_ something that I wanted to tell you Sharon, I like you." He smiled. "I like you a lot."

"Oh."

He could tell she was processing.

"Look Sharon, he began quietly, "I know this is against all kinds of rules but I can't help how...

"I like you too." She smiled shyly.

"Oh" He was surprised he thought she was going to tell him that this couldn't happen because she was his boss and a whole list of other reasons.

"But...

He knew it, too good to be true.

"...I really have to get to the airport, I'm so sorry."

He was relieved. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. His other hand slid down her arm into hers and gently pulled her from against the door.

"Sorry, right, I forgot."

She laughed too. She was still a little unsteady on her feet. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to get her thoughts together. "Are you not a fan of pony tails?" She asked looking on the floor for her hair elastic tie and bag.

He shrugged. "What can I say, I enjoy running my fingers through your hair." He found the items she was looking for and handed them to her.

"So I see, she paused and let out another deep sigh, "Andy...we can't...I shouldn't have." She bit her bottom lip and looked away from him.

Andy took both of her hands into his own. "Look, you have a lot on your mind. And I'm sorry if I made it worst but I'm not sorry for what I did and I don't think you should be either. How about we talk about this later?"

She nodded.

"I should go. I don't want to run into Lt. Provenza, he'll probably have a heart attack if he sees my car ..." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized what she had said. She shook her head. "Poor choice of words."

"Listen, Andy begin causing her to stop mentally beating herself up, "if you need anything or want to talk, you call me, ok?"

"Ok, thanks, but I'll be fine, I promise." She offered him a small smile.

She was out the door and gone in less than two minutes. Provenza pulled up shortly afterwards. Andy came jogging out and was in his car before he could even honk his horn.

"You're full of energy today, what gives?" He was put the car in gear.

"Nothing, I just feel good, is that a crime?"

"No but it should be. No one should be happy to go to a murder scene, it's unnatural."

"I didn't say I was happy to go to a murder, I said I felt good...you know what, just focus on driving.

Provenza looked at him cautiously. Something was up. Andy Flynn hated working on the weekend but today he seemed fine with it. Something was definitely up.

**As always thanks for reading**


End file.
